prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Scofield's second escape plan (Sona)
Michael Scofield made an escape plan to break out James Whistler. Observation Alexander Mahone was observing a guard from one of the cells and noticed a daily route of a guard that drinks coffee at the same time of the day. Plan The plan was that Lincoln pours sedative in a guards coffee. After that Michael throws a chicken leg to Whistler to encounter the fight. When Lechero asked him for the reason why Michael choose this. Michael said that Sara was dead because of Whistler. Michael used this as cover for his real plan oon a escape with Whistler. They go to Sammy and Papo's cell and broke the window there. They used the fact that guard was blinded by sun and they tried to escape with a rope while using the sun. Aftermath When the sun was soon starting to go other way, Michael and Whistler returned to fight. When the fight was stopped, Colonel Escamilla asked Lechero what was going on. Escamilla was asking about the cell and Papo showed himself. Then Escamilla shot Papo dead. After this, Lechero helped Whistler and Michael with escaping for a third plan. When Mahone later came back, he thought that Michael and Whistler already were gone. However, they weren't, and Whistler and Michael told Mahone about the next escape plan. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | James Whistler |Whistler tried to escape with Michael, but failed and did go back. Papo was killed, because Colonel Escamilla though he was escaping. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Michael Scofield |Michael tried to escape with Whistler, but failed and did go back. Papo was killed, because Colonel Escamilla though he was escaping. |} Missing Members (The Sona Four) |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Alexander Mahone |Mahone wasn't there when Michael and Whistler were trying to escape. However Mahone came up with the second escape plan, which resulted in Papo's dead. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Tracy McGrady |McGrady wasn't there when Michael and Whistler were escaping. |} Other Missing Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Lechero |After Papo's dead, Sammy mentioned that Michael was trying to escape. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Brad Bellick |Bellick wasn't there, but he was hold hostage by the Wardens from Sona, just like all the other Sona members. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Theodore Bagwell |T-Bag wasn't there, but was hold hostage by the Wardens of Sona, just like all the other Sona members. |} Other People Involved |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Sammy |Following Papo's death, Sammy mentioned to Lechero that Michael was trying to escape. |} Deaths |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Papo |Colonel Escamilla asked Papo if it was his cell. Papo said yes (it's also Sammy and Cheo's cell, but Cheo was already dead). Then shot Escamilla him dead, in front of all the Sona inmates |} Appearances Trivia *Mahone was the most indirect responsible for the death of Papo. Mahone came up with the plan, which lead Michael and Whistler for trying to escape, which didn't work. Since it was Papo and Sammy's cell, did lead to Papo's dead. **Mahone's plan did not only lead to the third escape plan, but also to the death of Lechero, the second time indirect by Mahone, because this escape failed and Lechero came up with a new plan. *An error could be that Sammy could also be the one "who was trying to escape", but Papo was killed instead. This is possible done, because Sammy was Lechero's right-hand man. *This marks also the first time that a Warden has killed an inmate. **Brad Bellick was a Correction Officer in Fox River when he killed Charles Westmoreland. Category:Escape plans